


Stars

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [4]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They'd planned it almost a week ago, with Vechs grabbing his shoulder on the way out of homeroom and asking if Zisteau wanted to see Star Trek that weekend, because come on Zisteau, nobody else is going to appreciate it like you will and I can't go see it alone!</i>
</p>
<p>Day 4 of 30: On a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

It occurred to him suddenly, in the silence of the meal, that this might be a date.

"Is this a date?" he asked, and instantly wanted to punch himself in the face.  _Stupid, you don't just ask that._ Vechs didn't look too alarmed, though, just smiled softly in reply and went back to eating.  _Like Vechs would ever give me an answer straight out._

It had all the trappings of a date, though. They'd planned it almost a week ago, with Vechs grabbing his shoulder on the way out of homeroom and asking if Zisteau wanted to see Star Trek that weekend, because come on Zisteau, nobody else is going to appreciate it like you will and I can't go see it alone! Vechs wasn't  _entirely_  wrong - Zisteau had been pretty sure Kurt would love it, too - but Vechs's bright blue puppy-dog eyes have always been difficult to resist. Zisteau had finally agreed at the interesction of the science and foreign language hallways, and he'd gotten to watch Vechs bounce towards his French class with that delighted spring in his step that Zisteau loved to see on his best friend, so it was an all-around win.

The plans had gotten more solidified each day of the week in the same walking path, with Friday night, a movie time, and dinner plans for before the movie coming together Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday respectively, and now here they were on Friday, Vechs bent over his pasta seemingly not paying attention to Zisteau at all while he tried to figure out what was going on.

If Kurt were here it definitely wouldn't be a date, but the third member of their trio was in Florida with his family, probably looking at all of the awesome space stuff at that very moment. Zisteau checked his phone with what he hoped was a subtle movement, but there were no new texts, confirming that whatever Kurt was doing at the time, he was having a blast. With no help coming from his quieter friend, Zisteau returned to his own food, still pensive. 

The question lasted through the entire evening, through the chattering in line for tickets and popcorn and in their seats in the theater. The question lasted through Vechs sighing over Zachary Quinto and Zisteau's rapture over this new Kirk, through the burst of laughter that began as soon as Karl Urban started to say 'I'm a doctor,' to the gasp of amazement on Leonard Nimoy's entrance and the all-around wonder of Chekov and Scotty. "Simon Pegg once said that all odd-numbered Star Trek films are shit," Vechs whispered to Zisteau when Scotty made his first appearance. "Sucks to be him," Zisteau responded quietly, eyes never leaving the screen. The question lasted to the very end of the film, to the final lines that both boys whispered along with the movie, voices filled with emotion, the words which had been scripted on their hearts for years.

"Kurt would have loved that, you're right," Vechs admitted as they walked out of the building. On an impulse, Zisteau grabbed Vechs by the wrist before the other could start walking home.

"Want me to drive you?" When Vechs hesitated, the answer to the question finally appeared in his head. "What kind of date would this be if I didn't drop you off and give you a kiss goodnight?" Vechs's grin, bright as the stars that served as the backdrop to their  _date_ , was enough to answer both questions at once.


End file.
